Mona's Mask
by TrajicLover
Summary: A day in the life Mona that gives her thoughts on the Pretty Little Liars and explains why she is the way she is. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**_Because the mask is your face, the face is a mask, so I'm thinking of the face as a mask because of the way I see faces is coming from an African vision of the mask which is the thing that we carry around with us, it is our presentation, it's our front, it's our face. –Faith Ringgold_**

Mona was walking down the school halls holding wearing a zebra dress and white heels holding her pink purse she was about to enter the library when she heard a sniffling and crying sound from inside. She was hesitant to open the door but she did and tried to ignore the sounds be she found herself following the sounds anyway. She walked down the passage of book shelves to find Emily sobbing in tears.

"What are you crying about?" Mona asked with great apathy in her voice.

"My life is over I may never swim again!" Emily said tearing up her voice hoarse looking into Mona's cold uncaring eyes. "My life is over I'll never get into a good college now."

"Awe poor Em God forbid you actually have to crack a book open and get into college the old fashion way." Mona said mockingly.

"How the hell can you be so cold to me and my friends what did we ever do to you?" Emily asked sobbing.

Mona just rolled her eyes back as if she had just heard the biggest insult of her life. "You really have to ask me that? Screw you Em, and Aria and that stick up her ass holier than thou bitch Spencer." Mona then just turned around and quickly walked away her mind drifting back to unpleasant times.

Mona seven years old…

Mona was playing in sand box she was making the cutest sand castle you could imagine. She took out her princess Barbie and put it up in the tower. "Help me help me I trapped!" She then took a knight action figure. "Fear not princess I will save you!"

"What are you doing?" A girl with golden blond hair in a green dress asked.

"Oh I'm playing want to play with me?" The cheery little Mona asked.

The blond just scoffed. "Who would play with a loser like you? Aria! Emily!"

"Yes!" The two little girls said running up to her.

"I want that Barbie get it for me!" The little girl demanded.

"But… but Allison." Aria protested. "It's not yours."

"I don't care I want it Aria I want it! I want it!" Allison yelled.

"Don't be such a baby Aria." Emily said frustrated. She then grabbed the Barbie but Mona wouldn't let go. "Let go of it Mona you know Allison always gets what she wants!"

"No this was a gift my Daddy Allison you can't have it!" Mona shouted crying.

"Oh shut up!" Emily yelled as she raised her right fist and began furiously punching Mona in her left eye. "Why can't you just accept your place as a loser?"

Present Day Science Class…

Mona walked into class. "Oh Mona." The teacher said trying to get her attention.

"Yes Mr. Steiner?"

"Jenna needs help with her science project could you help her please."

"Of course I will." Mona said hesitantly. She walked all the way to the back. She found a girl with dark hair and glasses wearing all black.

"You must be Mona. I've heard a lot about you. You're apparently the new Allison." Jenna said with cocky smirk.

Mona slammed her fist onto the black lab table. "Don't you ever compare me to that stuck up bitch! Unless you want me to cut off your ears." Mona threatened her nostrils flaring as she got up into Jenna's face.

"Wow…" Jenna gulped "I never knew you had so much rage in you. I'll remember that from now on."

"Trust me when I say this Jenna the things you and the rest of the people here in this town don't know about me could fill a book." Mona said as she backed up a little bit. She then took out her cell phone and started texting.

"You're not supposed to be texting in class." Jenna pointed out.

"Yeah well I won't tell if you won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Mona opened her locker and was startled by the sight of her friend Hanna. "Why were you so mean to Emily?" Hanna was clearly upset.

"Look Hanna I don't even know why you hang out with those three. I mean they are complete hypocrites just like that bitch Allison and you're a fool if you think that they aren't going to turn on you as quick as she was going to stab you in the back."

"What are you talking about?" Hanna was now confused.

"I know about what you did to Jenna."

"No way how could possibly know?"

"One night I was walking my dog and I saw Allison drop something into the garbage can next to where Jenna was where she got blinded. She knew that Jenna was in there Hanna I saw her block the door so that Jenna couldn't get out she wasn't trying to scare her or pull a prank she was trying to kill Jenna." Mona was keeping her voice down low.

"No I… I don't believe you and even if it's true she didn't deserve to die." Hanna was really shaken.

"Yeah well if she hadn't who knows what else she would go on to do I mean I was sick at the hospital and while I was walking down the hall I overheard that psycho blackmail Jenna into leaving town. The person who did kill her probably saved a lot of lives." Mona then stormed off before Hanna could say anything.

Mona walked into her second period criminal studies class. To her surprise there was a new teacher. As she sat down he began to speak. "Welcome class I'm Mr. Ford I will be substituting today. Now today we will be discussing the age old concept of right and wrong." He slowly began to walk around the class. "Lucas right? Tell me if a person commits a terrible crime does that make the person pure evil?"

"Well I mean I guess it depends on the circumstances and the reason." Lucas was a hesitant to answer.

"That's a good point anyone else care to try their luck? How about you Spencer?"

"Well unlike Lucas I think it doesn't matter if you kill you kill that makes you a murderer and scum at least to me and the person or persons should pay." Spencer was completely blunt in this statement.

"While that is a very cold and harsh statement it's very true. You see class the law doesn't care about the why it only cares about the facts." Mr. Ford slowly approached Mona's desk and sat on top of it starring down at her. He was a tall man late forties with curly black hair dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. "Let's say for example Mona that you committed an unspeakable crime. **You killed someone maybe it was an accident maybe it wasn't, **maybe you regret it maybe you don't, maybe it keeps you up at night and perhaps you sleep like a baby.** However the fact remains you committed a crime and now you have to pay for it. **Even if it was an evil person Mona** the decision to decide who lives and who dies was never and will never be yours to make."**

Mona just gulped his hypothetical scenario struck a nerve it got her thinking about her darkest secret.

The night Allison died…

Allison was walking through the darkness she was just getting back from being with Ian. "Allison!" An angry voice shouted it was Mona.

"What the hell do you want Mona?"

"I know what you did bitch and I'm not letting you get away with it."

"Oh really what do you think you know?" Allison didn't even know or care what she was talking about.

"You tried to kill Jenna. I saw you and I'm telling the cops. I'm not letting you get away with anything else you bitch." Suddenly Allison struck knocking her down.

"You think I'm going to let a nobody, a loser like you ruin things for me?" I'm better than you Mona I'm better than all of you." Allison picked up a shovel from where Jason had been doing some digging. "You should have just kept your mouth shut you nosey BITCH!" She swung the shovel aiming for Mona's face but Mona grabbed it in time.

"What the hell? Let go!" Allison yelled surprised at how strong Mona was. Mona pushed the shovel back jabbing Allison making her fall.

Mona quickly stood up and picked up the shovel. "You think it's fun to toy with people's lives right Allison? You think it's fun to play God? You enjoy holding people's lives in your hands well now your life is in mine a loser how does that feel?" Mona was pissed all the rage she had felt and suppressed over the years was now bubbling to the surface.

"Please don't!" Allison cried.

"Why not you were going to kill me a few seconds ago good by Allison I'll see you again in HELL!"


End file.
